Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device
The Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, abbreviated as F.L.U.D.D, is a water-squirting accessory made by Professor E. Gadd. It is seen and used in Super Mario Sunshine ''by Mario to complete missions. Appearance F.L.U.D.D. is a water-spraying device meant to be worn on the user's back. It is composed of the water-spraying nozzle, colored gray and funnel-shaped, attached to a yellow head with large screws on either side and a spike on the back of the head. The head is attached to a small yellow neck followed by a blue pump-like tube connected to the water tank, with a yellow rim above the tank. To this rim are attached three metal arms, at the end of two of which are brown grips for the user to grab while spraying, while the third is connected to a belt to connect to the user. It is also capable of moving its head and arms on its own. Personality F.L.U.D.D. possesses artificial intelligence, and is capable of speech in a moderately high-pitched, monotonous, and slightly metallic voice. The primary aspect of its personality is servility; its programming is to assist its user, and as such it is loyal to Mario and offers assistance and information whenever it is relevant. It is selflessly steadfast in helping its user, even to the point where such assistance could destroy it. Occasionally, it offers advice whose recipient is unclear, and may even be breaking the fourth wall, such as offering a reminder to take good care of your teeth after cleaning Eely Mouth's and saying to take good care of your pets after getting the three Chain Chomplets into their bath. Controls F.L.U.D.D. is primarily operated using the R button, which sprays the water it contains and refills its tank when Mario stands in a body of water. Throughout the game of ''Super Mario Sunshine, Mario will acquire different nozzles that F.L.U.D.D. can use, though only two can be equipped at a time. By pressing the X button, Mario can switch through available nozzles. The four nozzles are as follows: *The Spray Nozzle, sprays water at foes or objects by holding the R button lightly; by holding the R button all the way down, Mario can stop and shoot, using the control stick to aim in any direction. F.L.U.D.D.'s primary nozzle. *The Hover Nozzle, allows Mario to hover above the ground for around five seconds by spraying water to propel him in the air. F.L.U.D.D.'s secondary nozzle. *The Rocket Nozzle, blasts Mario into the air. Holding down R charges the rocket; the more the button is pressed down, the faster it will charge. As soon as it is fully charged, Mario is rocketed into the air to a great height. Tertiary nozzle; has to be unlocked in each area where it appears to use it. *The Turbo Nozzle, blasts Mario forward. Holding down R charges the propeller; the more the button is pressed down, the faster it will charge. As soon as it is fully charged, Mario is rocketed forwards at great speed for as long as the R button is held down; Mario will stop when the button is released, when the water tank is empty, or when he hits something. This nozzle can be used to swim at high speeds, at the cost of minimal control when turning. Tertiary nozzle; has to be unlocked in each area where it appears to use it. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series F.L.U.D.D. also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Mario's Down-B Special Attack. Mario can use this attack to shoot water at his enemies with the Spray Nozzle; pressing the button the first time will charge the attack, and a second time will release it. The water does not harm opponents, and instead only knocks them back. It also reappears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''with two Custom Moves that create alternate versions of its attack: Scalding F.L.U.D.D., which releases high-temperature water that burns opponents upon impact; and High-Pressure F.L.U.D.D., which takes longer to charge but releases more water that goes a greater distance. Trivia *Boss fights from older Mario games appear in the bottom left corner when F.L.U.D.D. scans Mario (Mario fighting Bowser from ''Mario Bros., Mario fighting Iggy Koopa from Super Mario World, and Mario spinning Bowser around by his tail from Super Mario 64). *F.L.U.D.D.'s name is a play on the word "flood," meaning a large mass of water that often causes chaos in a public area. It could also be a reference to Robert Fludd, an inventor who designed (but never actually made or released) many water pumps. *In the beta version of Super Mario Sunshine, F.L.U.D.D. also had another nozzle, which was a water gun, but some players thought it was too violent, resulting in its removal. *In Super Mario Sunshine, when squirting water, F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle is above Mario's head, with Mario gripping both handles with both hands. But in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle is next to Mario's head on the right-hand side, while Mario holds one of its handle with his left hand and the nozzle with his right hand. *An oddly shaped planet in the Toy Time Galaxy greatly resembles F.L.U.D.D.'s head when the Squirt Nozzle is attached. *Some F.L.U.D.D.-like nozzles appear throughout Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, that shoot bubbles, fire, and spark balls. They are called Water Shooters. de:Dreckweg 08/17 es:A.C.U.A.C. fi:F. L. U. D. D. fr:Jerrycan Expérimental Transformable it:SPLAC 3000 nl:F.L.U.D.D. Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Equipment Category:Objects Category:E. Gadd's Inventions